


Final Words

by freelancerPA



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew AU, Short, it's not morbid don't worry, just something funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelancerPA/pseuds/freelancerPA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello and welcome to the retelling of the last words for the members of the greatest gang Los Santos has ever seen: The Fake AH Crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Words

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is from an idea my friend unwittingly gave me. This is also my first AH fanfic. It was going to be something else, but this came first. I might also do a story for each hunter about HOW they died. If the people want it or I come up with the idea for it.

**Geoff Ramsey:** "You idiots! I told you not to store the explosives next to the gas truck!"

 **Jack Patillo:** "I'm the best fucking pilot! What the fuck man! Assholes!"

 **Ryan Haywood:** "Gavin, I'm going to kill you!"

 **Gavin Free:** "Ryan, I swear to you I did not mean for that to happen!"

 **Michael Jones:** "Join a crew they said. It'd be  _fun_ they said. You'll live longer they said. A load of shit!"

 **Ray Narvaez Jr.:** "Well... I'm not gonna survive this jump. Eh, YOLO."

 

And because my friend asked:

 

 **Lindsay Tuggey Jones:** "BITCHES AIN'T SHIT!!"


End file.
